caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing
Caerleon is a consensual drama room. This means that your character cannot be embraced, geased, kidnapped, crippled, tortured or killed without your consent except for some very specific situations caused by you roleplaying in a way that is recognizeably suicidal and handled by the HST. This also means that you need to consult other players and get their permission before embracing, geasing, kidnapping, crippling, torturing or killing their characters. If you are worried that a scene might be getting a little too explicitly violent or sexually risque, take it to a private PR. If you feel like someone else's scene is a little too explicity violent or sexually risque for your own tastes, you might just want to use the "ignore" feature until they are done, take a break from room or privately ask one of the parties if they minded moving. Just present yourself in a polite manner and remember that comfort zones are in the eye of the beholder. Joining/Spying Upon Scenes As part of consensual drama, players have the right to have a closed public scene and ask other players to hold off bringing in additional characters; it never hurts to ask, they might welcome the added interaction. Ask first though and establish who you will be posting after so everyone can alter the posting order. Spirits, boggans, pedestrians, spy cameras and the like exist in the principality of Gwynn. Sometimes private conversations are overheard. However, whenever an overheard conversation is going to be used to penalize one of the parties, then the "spy" needs to be inserted while the conversation is still going on and not accounted for afterwards. The conversationsationalists need to be allowed to make an alertness + perception vs. wits + stealth roll to see if they notice the "spy" and react accordingly. If the spy is going to be reporting to someone, the spy should roll a d10 to determine how accurately they report what they saw/heard and both the original scene and the spy/contact scene should be posted to MBB to keep OOC awareness of what was said and done consistent. No one, including staff, can decide at random that a scene was overheard by some kind of PC or NPC after the scene is already over and no detection rolls are possible unless everyone involved agrees and eagerly wants to insert the spy for plot purposes. Caerleon's d10 system In Caerleon, rather than rerolling 10s for additional successes, 10s automatically count as 2 successes when a character has an applicable specialty and 3 successes when a character has two applicable specialties. This is included in damage and soaking damage. If a player gets a 1, however, this cancels out a 10 first; 2 1s would cancel 2 10s and so on. Standard difficulty is high; stacked modifiers can never lower it to less than 3 or higher than 9 When players are setting their own difficulties, 6= standard. Difficulty 4= little chance of failure, 5= pretty easy, 6= normal activity, 7= a challenge, 8= exceptionally hard, 9= almost impossible. 1 success= partial success, there was a mild effect like a glancing blow. 2 successes= moderate succes, noticeable but not what character was hoping for. 3 successes= complete success, the player should be able to accomplish their goal. 4-5 successes= exceptional, the effect was beyond expectation. 6-7 successes= extraordinary, the effect is the stuff of "wildest dreams" 8+ successes= legendary, the effect should resonate far beyond the intention. HGLB Short for "High Good, Low Bad" this kind of role is intended to serve as an event dice or reaction dice to dictate if good/bad things are happening to a character. A "10" represents the best of all scenarios; a "1" is a disaster, comedic or tragic. A "5" is middle of the road, ambivalent- some people like to reroll these to tip the balance better.